What Was Lost
by marshy.lyric
Summary: When all that keeps Nate alive is every effort from me, rest is not even in my mind. But then you came along and pulled me out of the rut I found comfort in. Is this good? Or bad? All I know is, Nate should not have been caught up in all my mistakes. And that, yet again, is what is about to happen. Flaky/Flippy. Flaky/All?
1. Exhaust

**A/N: My first try at a Happy Tree Friends fic. I hope you enjoy it. This thing has been sitting in my laptop for quite some time now. So tell me if I should continue it. :)**

* * *

Flaky - Flaker Despyne

Nutty - Nate Scurius

Cro-marmot – Carson

Sniffles – Sean

* * *

"Promise me you'll behave today, alright?" Flaker said, hugging her hospital gown-clad friend, rubbing his back gently. He stopped fidgeting at that moment and relaxed with her touch.

"'kay!" He cheered while returning her embrace. "I will!" He continued, shaking a bit this time, returning to his normal giddiness. Flaker pulled away to give him a kiss on the forehead and to say her final goodbye. It was not like they won't see each other for a long while after this. It was just that to him, it was only with Flaker that he could tell that a day has passed or that time even passes. And Flaker very well knew this, and so never fails to give him so much attention and make him feel loved.

"Bring me some cinnamon buns when you get back! I love those!" He exclaimed like the little boy his true self was. "Okay, Nate. I'll bring some home." Flaker said as she walked towards the door of Nate's room. Past the IV stands and hospital tray tables, Nate looks at her longingly. He waves goodbye to her while his body shook a bit as he sat on his bed. "See you later…" He murmurs softly and unexpectedly. But Flaker hears it and smiles at him as sweetly as she could. As she closed the door, she felt the rustling inside the room and she knew Nate was struggling not to scream.

As she got out of Nate's hospital room of nearly four years, she walked slowly to the corridor leading to the elevator. Looking down and remembering Nate's face, she clenches the cloth over her chest and bites her lip. 'This day is for you, Nate.' She declares to herself, trying to trick herself to being courageous.

She walks into the elevator as it opens and as usual it was only even turned on for her. It being earlier than 5 o'clock in the morning, the elevators are shut down for saving of power in the modest town hospital. She was just dear to the head doctor, that's why the security guards would open the elevator for her. Actually she was dear to everyone in the hospital, as they all knew that she's the reason why Nate is even being accepted in the hospital.

Pressing the button for ground floor, she readies herself for the elevator to go down. The feeling of falling was one of the things that makes her nervous. But the day ahead was of more gravity in her mind today. She listed in her head the things she has to do and the places she has to go to.

Immediately after visiting Nate, she has to go back to her early morning shift as a cashier at 7-11. Her co-worker and friend there, Sean, would let her go out to the hospital since it was near the convenience store and since it isn't really busy during the after hours. Her shift ends at 7 o'clock. At 7:30, her shift as a barista starts at Café Anais. It ends at 1 o'clock. Her next job starts at 3 o'clock at Burger n' Stuff Junction. She goes back to the hospital for Nate before her work here starts. Her work at the burger joint ends at 9 o'clock and that's when she goes back to her apartment to do some translation work for extra money or go to the hospital to Nate when there was no translation work to be done.

As the elevator doors open, she got a little winded but managed to remain firmly standing. The day ahead will be rough but Flaker only needs to remember Nate's condition to feel motivated. Ignoring her light-headed feeling, she continues her stride towards the exit of the hospital where she is greeted by Carson, the security guard.

"See you later, Flaker." Carson said as he smiled and held open the door for her. Flaker nodded and thanked him for turning on the elevators, among other things. She didn't really want to chat with him, being worried if the manager checked up on her and Sean over at 7-11. So she just went out not really looking at Carson in the eye.

"No need to thank me, Flaker." He said. "Oh, I got you a little something!" He then threw her a little piece of mint candy and waved before reentering the hospital.

Flaker stared at the candy on her palm. _'Ice Age Frost Flavor' _it said. 'Carson always had a thing for cold things' she thought. The hospital's lobby was far colder than the outside of Happy Tree Town at five in the morning. She pocketed the candy for later and went on walking towards her workplace.

* * *

Putting back on her uniform, a simple polo shirt with the stores colors on it, Flaker sighs in relief that it was another sneak out that went unnoticed. She already thanked Sean earlier for always covering for her.

"Sh-shouldn't you do that inside the… the employees' room..? Or… the restroom, m-maybe?" She heard Sean stutter as she buttoned the last on her uniform. He was blushing quite darkly at Flaker.

"But Sean I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath our uniform." She said as she stood up from sitting on the floor against the counter. It was only now that she noticed that Sean had become uncomfortable of her action. "Oh! O-o-okay, Sean…" She blushed then as well, even when she didn't exactly realize why that made Sean so red in the face. "I-I'm sorry."

"N-no!" Sean interjected, causing his glasses to slide down the bridge of his nose a bit. "M-maybe I was a… a little…"

"Hey! Any of you working here?" He was cut off by a customer on the other side of the counter, holding a bag of chips and beer to buy. "O-oh… I'm s-sorry, sir." Flaker said and then attended to him. Her actions have become a little more relaxed now.

Sean had leaned against the counter over at his end and continued to try to recompose himself. He looked at Flaker pressing buttons on the cash register and wore a dejected look on his face. 'Damn it!' He screamed inwardly. His everydays were filled Flaker but there could only be so much time that she shared with her. Even when he tries to form a deeper relationship with her, he always gets smacked by a wall that she had put up to enclose herself. Or maybe, protect herself. And in that barrier only she and Nate could enter. He swallowed loudly and stood up straight now, pretending that there was a customer on the other side of the counter in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sean." He heard Flaker say very softly. Inside the small convenience store where only they were conscious, Sean heard it very, very well. Just as he was about to reply to her, she continues.

"Maybe tomorrow, you can come with me…" And his heart stops, only for a second. He stares at the space between them and doesn't realize he has swayed a little. He smiles as he listens to the sound of her voice, her words not really registering anymore.

"…to the hospital. Nate says he likes you." But when he did understand, he felt his heart sink. And only for a moment did he feel a hole in his chest and his smile faltered for a second. But he tried to smile still and look at Flaker's small frame in front of him. Her long, red, wild hair is what makes her noticeable. Her thin body doesn't really attract and made her look younger than she really is. Her bright burgundy eyes show her pureness, but the dark circles under her eyes show the trouble she goes through everyday. Taking in all of her, he almost flinches when she breaks the silence again.

"S-so… Do you want to?" He managed to silence his thoughts long enough to understand Flaker's question. Looking at her eyes, he realizes how Nate will forever be her home. Blinking away and facing something else other than Flaker, he replies. "Yeah! Of course!" A single tear slides down his cheek. Unseen by Flaker as he turns around and heads toward the store's restroom.

* * *

**As you can see, there is much drama. And the sun hasn't even risen yet.**

**You can try researching the surnames I gave them. Its meanings define them in some way. **

**Prepare yourselves for the next chapter 'cause here comes Flippy! [Philip]**

**Please leave a review! **


	2. Electrify

What Was Lost Chapter 2

* * *

The Mole - Mr. Marlon

Flippy - Philip Zwene

* * *

Chapter 2: Electrify

* * *

Flaker dashed across the street as soon as the light for pedestrians had changed to green. She was going to be late for her shift at Café Anais. The manager over at 7-11 had called for a sudden meeting for the graveyard shift employees. It lasted a longer than the manager said it would. And the time to go to her next job was just exact. She ran to the café, her hair looking wilder than ever as it was blown about by the wind. As she arrived at the café, her coworkers had looked at her in alarm.

She had slammed the door a little too strongly and now the whole café was looking at her. There weren't really many customers yet but her coworkers had quite the negative effect on her. She shrunk smaller than she already was and blushed at the eyes directed at her. She was frozen there until her coworkers had coughed to catch her attention and one of them glanced at the clock, 7:52 it said.

Rats. This means a talk from the manager again.

Flaker looked down and defeatedly made her way to the employees' room to change to another uniform.

Inside the employees room, she was greeted by their manager. Mr. Marlon. His light violet hair shone in the light against his black coat. It seemed he has also just arrived.

"Good morning, sir Marlon!" Flaker said, bowing and clutching at her folded uniform against her chest.

Mr. Marlon only looked away, seemingly shy of being caught late as well. "Ms. Despyne, I do believe this is the fourth time this month that you were late. And we're not even halfway through the month yet.

"I-I'm very s-sorry sir!" She bowed again and remained bowing to show her sincerity. "I-it… was j-just a l-little troub-ble over at m-my other j-job… I'm s-s-sorry."

"I'll d-do my best so it'll n-never happ-pen again!"

"Okay… okay, Ms. Despyne." Her manager had sensed the feeling of desperation in her voice. He had heard over some of the other employees gossiping about Ms. Despyne's situation with her friend…? …cousin? …boyfriend? It was different every time he hears the story. As he took off his coat and hung it on the hook on the door near him, he moved to where Flaker was still bowing and patted her head. "Ms. Despyne, don't worry."

Flaker had felt her heart swell. She expected Mr. Marlon to have fired her by now. Considering her number of late shifts and her inefficiency at times, she was sure that Mr. Marlon would've fired her now.

"But expect a cut from your salary" He said nonchalantly as he got out of the room. Flaker stood straight as she heard the sound of the door slam on its frame. She sighed in defeat and only looked at the now slightly crumpled uniform in her hands.

* * *

As she got out of the employees' room in her uniform, she knew something was up. Her other coworkers had looked at her weirdly as she entered the counter. Only one of them had tried to talk to her about what was happening.

He approached her lazily."Flaker, Marlon's got some job for you." He said disinterestedly. Flaker shook and nearly dropped the coffee mugs she was holding. She shook a bit, not really used to the fact that a coworker here was talking to her. Usually she was the odd one out. Her eyes followed the direction of where he was pointing at. And surely enough, It was Mr. Marlon sitting on one of the better looking and more comfortable chairs in the café. He looked as if he was in such an engaging conversation with the man across the table.

Across her manager was a man, probably older than her only by a few years. He was tall, even taller than Mr. Marlon who was a head taller than Flaker. He wore a camouflage printed jacket, or was that really a soldier's uniform? His hair was a dark green that was a little spiky for a soldier. Perhaps he had let it grow out over time. Besides, the war was over quite a few months ago. What caught Flaker's attention was his eyes. It was a vivid green, with huge pupils that Flaker admired in everyone. The long thick lashes around his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Flaker.

He talked with the air of royalty around him. Her brain felt as if it shortcircuited as she had felt as if jolts of electricity was coming off of the air that surrounded him. She blushed profusely at the man sitting across her boss. Meanwhile her coworker had gone to pushing her out the counter so that she would go to them already. Mr. Marlon had caught her eye and she had straightened herself up and mustered her courage to approach them, trying hard to avoid any more deductions.

"Y-yes… sir? Jake t-t-told m-me you as-sked for me..?" Flaker said, focusing on pleasing her boss but not really accomplishing that.

"Ms. Despyne, I'd like you to meet Mr. Zwene. He's the son of the owner of all Café Anais."

Flaker looked at him to study him, thinking 'are you sure it's not just a coffee shop he's the heir of?'. She tried to look at his face directly but realized there was some sort of aura around him that screamed staring at him will only make you end up terrified. So she moved her gaze to the floor instead.

"And he has only moved here today, right Mr. Zwene…?"

"Please, sir. Call me Philip. I feel old and Mr. Zwene's my dad." He finally talked and his eyes had smiled the whole time his lips moved. 'Perhaps I judged him wrong? That's weird. I'm usually spot on at this.' She thought

"Yes, I have only just moved here to Happy Tree. I was thinking of studying here."

"O-oh…" Flaker couldn't help but to note down in her head the information he just said.

"And you see, Ms. Despyne, Philip here is a little lost and confused maybe about the system there over at the university. And since I recall you used to study there too, I thought you might help him out. It'd do you good, you know."

"O-oh…. Okay, s-sir! I… I…" Flaker caught the unspoken reprimand.

"Yes. Flaker, you are excused for your duties today in exchange for helping out Philip with his registration and all. And come back if you finish before one o'clock, alright?"

At that, Flaker very nearly had a breakdown. 'A day out with h-him...?!' She screamed inside her head. Normally, she wouldn't really mind a little shift from the rut that she had put herself in. But there was something about this situation that she did not want to welcome with open arms so much. There was something that screamed danger about this man of vivid green in front of her. But as she had seen just a second ago, there was something so purely kind about the way he had smiled. It was as if he did not hold control over her and her job. He was not one of those people who'd take advantage of a person in need. That was the only thing she held onto. It was not as if she had a choice. As she was about to speak and say something like, 'I'll do my best!',

"But sir, I would want to eat first. I'm starving." Philip interjected.

A little break. Flaker gave out a sigh of relief. After running around Happy Tree so early in the morning and having to think about getting in trouble for being late or being caught sneaking out during a shift, a break from moving is very, very welcome.

Flaker was about to turn and leave, knowing that she would probably serve Mr. Zwene here. But it would seem that he had other plans when he reached out his hand over her wrist and tugged.

Flaker turned around nervously, a little scatterbrained at the moment.

"Did you not say she is excused for her duties today?" That was all Flaker heard. "Doesn't that start now?" And she felt a tug at her wrist again.

Mr. Marlon only gave a small sigh. "Miste- ...Philip. Just," Mr. Marlon started, but just shrugged, stood up and went back inside his office. Flaker had not seen their expressions really. As she was concentrating on looking at her shoes and just hearing the noises from the two men, which were mostly just sighs and shrugs.

Flaker didn't know what to think of this man now. It would seem that he could make people do what he want if he wanted to enough. But at the same time he felt warm and unimposing as he motioned Flaker to sit across him and smiled at her a smile that could've powered the whole of Happy Tree.

Needless to say, Flaker was completely electrified. The doubt about the man in front of him was pushed away to the back of her mind and she had welcomed the break from her daily routine.

* * *

Across the cafe, Mr. Marlon scowled. As he entered his office, he grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and called someone right away.

_ring ring ring ring_

_"What..?"_

"He's here. It'll take a little longer for him to leave though."

_"What the heck is the problem with that?" _

"I believe he's suspecting this."

* * *

**That's it today! I'll try to update again tomorrow! **

**Please review! **


End file.
